Love confessions
by Rose-Aki
Summary: A conversation with Quinn about the love confessions of their friends makes Logan realize what he really feels for her. Logan/Quinn


A/N: This is my last Zoey 101 story for at least a month, because I want to see until then if people like my stories about Logan and Quinn. I really don't want to bother or annoy you guys with posting these stories if they are not liked.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and my other four Zoey 101 stories :)

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday noon at PCA and in room 148 two people lay snuggled up on a big couch. These uninterrupted moments were rare for the secret couple so they enjoyed their alone time all the more. Between make out sessions they talked and shared smaller kisses.

It was new for Logan to feel so close to someone. Quinn and him were already dating for three month now and he found himself caring for her more and more with each day. The only problem was that he didn't know what his feelings for her really meant. Sure he cared deeply for her and he saw himself being with her in the future and when she wasn't around he missed her, but could that really mean that he loved her?

His thoughts were interrupted when Quinn spoke up. It took a moment before he could concentrate on what she was saying so he asked her to repeat it.

"Sorry babe I didn't quite catch that."

Quinn smiled lightly and repeated herself. That was another thing he adored, she respected when he was elsewhere with his thoughts and didn't mind explaining things to him again without getting annoyed.

"I was saying that it must be rough for James that Zoey broke up with him so close to prom."

Her caring way was so different to his sometimes insensitive way and it made him smile. While softly stroking her back he answered her.

"He'll deal with it. Remember the first time he came to PCA all the girls were after him, even you seemed to be impressed."

"You sound jealous." Quinn sat up to face him, smiling knowingly.

"Nah, I wasn't." He replied defensively. "I'm the best looking guy on campus."

"I don't think your ego needs another booster, but I have to admit that you are right about that, at least in my eyes."

"I know." He smirked at her before leaning down to kiss her. He knew she wanted to talk a little more, so he pulled away after a few seconds. It was only a short kiss, but he didn't mind. Before Quinn he was never interested in what girls had to say on their dates, all that mattered to him was the make out part at the end, but with her he actually liked talking. Their friends were really crazy sometimes and it felt good to speak with her so openly about them.

"I still feel sorry for James. I mean he confessed his love to Zoey in such a romantic way and she didn't even reject him straight away and instead gave him false hope." Quinn said and lay her head back down on Logan's chest.

"If you ask me confessing with a chain was sappy to begin with."

"Well I think it's more romantic than just telling someone over a dinner date like Vince did."

"He confessed to Lola?" Logan asked surprised.

"You didn't know?"

"Nah we guys hardly talk about such things." It was true, Logan wouldn't tell Michael or Chase about this strange new feeling he got around Quinn, even if they weren't a secret. However Michael was different in such matters he wore his heart on his sleeve. "Well at least every guy except Michael."

"Yeah Michael is a great guy, but a little too talkative. I'm still glad he has no clue that we are dating."

"I'm sure he doesn't know anything, especially now that we go to prom with other people. I still can't believe you make me go with Stacey."

"And I'll have so much fun with Dustin." Quinn rolled her eyes. Both of them were still dissatisfied with the choices the other made.

"He is the only one I can be sure that wouldn't put the moves on my girl."

"Same goes for Stacey." Quinn smiled triumphantly.

A comfortable silence settled over them and Logan went back to softly stroking Quinn's back while she snuggled closer to his chest and sighed contently.

"I think Zoey is still in love with Chase." Quinn suddenly said out of nowhere.

It always surprised Logan how girls could change themes so fluently, but he answered her none the less.

"Well these two are idiots. He should have told her from the beginning and James should have known that she is still hung up on Chase, I mean they started dating shortly after things didn't work out between Chase and her." Suddenly something hit Logan like a ton of bricks and he felt like someone had poured ice cold water over him. Quinn and him started dating almost immediately after Mark broke up with her. What if she had still feeling for her ex? Before he could stop himself the words came out of his mouth.

"Are you still in love with Mark?"

Quinn sat up, angry that he thought something like this when she was clearly dating him, but when she looked in his eyes she calmed down. It was the first time she saw Logan Reese insecure and it pulled on her heartstrings. She had to be careful with her next words, after all she didn't want to reveal to him that she was too in love with him to even care about Mark. She didn't want to confess before she was sure he felt the same way.

"No, I don't love him anymore. I'm dating you and you are the only I like."

Logan's heart skipped a beat and he kissed her passionately. For a moment he thought she didn't love him back. That was the moment he almost gasped at his own thoughts. Love him back? He loved Quinn Pensky. There it was, the explanation for this strange feeling. Only now he realized how hard it must have been for Chase to tell Zoey or for James to get rejected. He could feel it now, the fear of her not feeling the same way for him. In that moment he promised himself that he would confess in such a romantic way that she couldn't help but fall in love with him. With that in mind he pulled her a little closer to himself already secretly planning how he would tell her. Little did he know that all his plans would never be realized because it didn't turned out the way he expected.

When two days later at prom he unintentionally revealed that he loved Quinn he couldn't help but smile lightly. He had made fun of James's confession and here he was confessing to Quinn in the most cliche and sappy way ever. However when she told him she felt the same nothing else mattered and he kissed her with all the love he held for her.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
